KNB48
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Tiga manager 48 membuat idol grup baru yang berisi para lelaki. lho. kan idol grup buat cewe kan? mana yang di rekrut rambutnya warna warni...Bisa gak ya Satsuki, Riko dan Kyuu ngurusin 10 orang yang bebel kayak gini? mana-nyaris-gila gitu. Sho-ai. Ada 6 pairing di dalamnya. AoKaga/ AkaKuro/ MidoTaka/ TeppeiHyuuga/ KasaKise/ MuraHimu
1. Beginning

**KNB48**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki – Kuroko no Basuke, 48 Family – Milik yang punya

 **Genre(s) :** Friendship, Humor

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** AkaKuro/ AoKaga/ MidoTaka/ MuraHimu/ KasaKise (ga berarti banyak romance ha :3)

 **Warning:** Au, Typo(s), Gaje, OOC (untuk berjaga-jaga), ada OC-nya (dimohon tidak muntah)

~Read and Review Please~

.

 **KirigayaKyuu©**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana menurut mu?"

Tiga wanita sedang duduk di kursinya masing-masing saling berhadapan meski di batasi meja melingkar di depannya. Wanita pertama bersurai coklat eboni se-tengkuk dengan manik yang senada dengan surainya yang sedang serius menatap beberapa foto di depannya. Wanita kedua–yang bertanya, bersurai _baby pink_ se-pinggang, maniknya juga senada dengan surainya. Sedangkan wanita yang ketiga–terakhir bersurai hitam legam se-dada yang di kuncir kuda, taklupa kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berfikir mereka akan mau?" –wanita bersurai coklat itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah, ke foto-foto tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Perkiraanku tidak mungkin salah! Tinggal minta tolong Kyuu-min aja ehehe~" –wanita yang bersurai _baby pink_ cengengesan menatap kedua rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kyuu?"

"Haah, baiklah. Tapi mereka ber sepuluh itu laki-laki lho, beneran mau di jadiin member?" tanya Kyuu.

"Mereka sebenarnya cukup menarik"

" _Desu yo nee~_ Riko-min dan kyuu-min harus bantuin aku ya!"

"Kalau begitu mari kita pikirkan solusi untuk mengajak mereka dulu, Satsuki, Riko."

"Baiklah"

.

* * *

.

Beberapa setelah perbincangan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan dua sahabatnya, akhirnya, mereka bertiga membagi tugas masing-masing dan segera melaksanakannya. Kyuu, yang sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini sepertinya bisa menyelesaikan bagiannya dengan mudah.

Kyuu mengirimi e- _mail_ ke salah satu orang dari targetnya. Ah, target mereka.

Baru saja satu menit, dan orang itu sudah menjawabnya.

 _From: -uknown-_

 _To: Kirigaya Kyuu_

 _Subject: re: 48_

 _Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan mengajak empat lainnya. Sisanya, aku serahkan padamu, Kyuu-san_

"Yes! _Eazy_ ~" iya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju udara. Menandakan keberhasilan telaknya–yang entah ke berapa.

"Kabarin Sats sama Ri dulu deh"

 _From: Kirigaya Kyuu_

 _To: Momoi Satsuki; Aida Riko_

 _Subject: Mission Complete_

 _Satu klienku (ahaha klien :v) sudah okay, dan dia bilang akan menghubungi empat teman lainnya yang masuk daftar kita juga untuk di bujuk. Well, jika empat-empatnya goal, tugasku merekrut selesai di sini. Haha._

.

* * *

.

"Ck, mereka lama" gerutu seorang lelaki yang harusnya tampan menjadi sangar.

"Akashi- _chhi_! _Gomen_ lama! Kita nungguin Aomine- _cchi_ yang baru bangun!" teriak seorang lelaki(?) melambai-lambai kearah lelaki penggerutu ini. Eh tunggu. Dia bilang menunggu seorang temannya yang baru bangun? _For god sake_! _This is one o'clock and he's just wake up_? _Maji ka_?

"Hoa–"

"Ah, mana Daiki? Sini aku beri pelajaran berharga untuknya" lelaki yang di panggil Daiki itu–yang baru saja ingin menyelesaikan acara menguapnya–langsung menelan kembali uapannya dan segera berlindung ke belakang seorang le– Tiang listrik?! _Ehem._ Seorang lelaki tinggi–banget–bersurai ungu.

"Ma-maaf Akashi, aku kira spam dari Kise…" bela Aomine sambil diam-diam mengengok ke arah Akashi yang mau murka.

"Ck, lama. Baiklah langsung ke inti. Dikarenakan kalian telat, Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Murasakibara. Kalian harus ikut audisi denganku"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"EEEHHHHHHH?!" empat orang yang baru datang itu langsung terkejut. Apa coba maksudnya dengan audisi? Audisi apa?!

"Tidak ada pengecualian. Bersiaplah jika ku hubungi lagi. Kalian boleh pulang"

Dan dengan kalimat tadi, Akashi pergi melenggang begitu saja. Meninggalkan empat manusia itu dengan mulut menganga dan otak yang berhenti bergerak. Bingung.

.

* * *

.

Satsuki sedang menunggu dua orang lelaki yang sedang sibuk bermain basket.

 **BRAKKK!**

Bola yang di bawa lelaki bersurai merah-hitam itu masuk kedalam ring. Itu menandakan dia yang menang dan permainan berakhir.

"Maaf, Momoi- _san_ atas menunggu lamanya"

"HUA– ah, _iie_ _betsuni_ …" Momoi yang sedang termenung lalu di kagetkan lelaki bersurai _baby blue_ yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan matanya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya si _crimson_ langsung ke intinya.

"Ah, jadi begini. Aku ingin kalian mengikuti audisi 48…"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"TIDAAAKK!" "Baiklah"

Ah, kalimat mereka barusan bertolak belakang.

"Heh Kuroko! Yang menang one on one kali ini itu gue. Jadi yang berhak mutusin itu gue!" bentak _crimson_ tidak suka.

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu? Kagami- _kun_?" _crimson_ –Kagami terhenyak. Ada benarnya juga perkataan teman didepannya ini.

"Baiklah kita berdua setuj–"

"–GUE gak mau. Lagi pula setau gue 48 itu idol grup untuk perempuan! Bukan laki-laki! Dan kalo gue masuk entar dikatain laki-laki ga macho lah apa lah! Kalo lu maksa juga gue ga mau, yah kecuali di traktir Majibu dua bulan. _Ehem_. _Tonikaku_ , kalo elo maksa gue, lo aja yang ikut" cerocos Kagami ga jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir Kagami- _kun_ Majibu selama sebulan. Jadi mari kita selesaikan obrolan ini okay? Kasihan moomoi- _san_ yang sepertinya buru-buru" ah iya. Ada Momoi Satsuki di sini.

"Tidak juga kok Kuroko- _kun_. Ehm, jadi kalian berdua setuju? Baiklah~ jika aku kabari silahkan menuju 48 _Building_ ya. _Ja,_ _Shitsureishimasu_ …" dan Momoi meninggalkan lapangan indoor itu dengan ngebut. Bingung dengan sifat mereka berdua. Oh! Jangan lupa untuk mengabari Kyuu dan Riko ya.

"Benarkan apa yang lu bilang tadi?!"

.

* * *

.

Entah mengapa Riko harus ikut turun tangan dalam merekrut target mereka. Kalau tempatnya saling berdekatan sih masih bisa di tolerir olehnya. Namun lokasi tiga orang terakhir ini di berbeda tempat! _Hell no_! Harus naik bus dan jalan sana sini dulu deh. Ribet. Yah meski mereka tinggal masih di kota yang sama.

Tiga orang sudah berhasil di rekrutnya. Takao Kazunari yang baru saja di datangi langsung mau. Himuro yang di iming-imingi dengan kalimat 'seorang lelaki bernama Murasakibara juga ikut' langsung setuju. Dan ini adalah orang terakhir.

"Hosh…Hosh…" Riko mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Menaiki tanggal yang jumlahnya ada seratus ini cukup melelahkan juga ya.

Baru saja Riko ingin memencet bel rumah nomor 1027 itu, tetapi sang empu sudah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu.

" _Eeto…konnichiwa…_ Kasa…matsu- _san_?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

" _Ano…_ apakah anda berkenan mengikuti audisi 48?" tanya Riko to the point. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berbasa-basi.

"Ah, tentu. Saya wota sebenarnya. Haha. Langsung tulis saja namaku. Dan maaf, aku harus segera pergi nona" dan lelaki itu langsung hilang dari hadapan Riko.

"Semua orang yang menjadi targetku…aneh!"

.

* * *

.

Setelah bertemu kembali di 48 _building_ , mereka bertiga bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini saat merekrut target temuan Momoi Satsuki.

"Sumpah aku sirik sama Kyuu!" Momoi mendesis dibuat-buat.

"Sama aku juga! Targetku aneh semua!" Riko ikut-ikut mendesis.

"Ahahaha, dari pada begini, mending kita memperioritaskan tentang grup mereka bersepuluh dahulu yuk?" Kyuu mencoba melerai kesirikan mereka terhadap dirinya. Ha. Beruntung dia bisa mengambil nama 'Akashi Seijuro' kedalam target listnya sebelum mereka berdua. Ya meski wajah dari fotonya itu sangar, tapi Kyuu–yang sudah tahu tabiat orang dari sekilas lihat–tahu kalau lelaki ini punya sesuatu yang khusus diantara mereka bersembilan.

"Hm…bagaimana dengan nama grupnya dulu?" usul Riko yang mulai mereda.

"Ah! Kalau itu aku sudah menemukannya! KNB48! _Ii namae deshou_?" usul Satsuki. Kyuu dan Riko hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu audisi apa yang akan mereka lewati?" tanya Kyuu.

"Menyanyi, menari. Apa lagi?" jawab Riko singkat.

"Hum, kalo yang lebih spesifik lain waktu aja. Kita ambil yang singkat dan mudah dulu. Toh mereka semua bakal di _accept_ kok. Kita juga ngejar target kan?" jawab–oceh Satsuki seperti orang yang sudah coretsangatcoret berpengalaman.

"Okay, okay" Riko mewakili Kyuu untuk menjawab Satsuki.

"Yasudah, mumpung belum terlalu larut malam, coba kabari mereka tentang jadwal audisi kita minggu besok." Jelas Riko yang langsung di tanggapi dengan Satsuki dan Kyuu yang sibuk dengan iPhone mereka masing-masing.

Sepertinya hari esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hah :v hay hay. saya udah buat fic baru aja lol wkwkwk :v Tabestry Syndrome ku kambuh :v

kayaknya ini masih mentah ceritanya. terus masih aneh dan belum masuk alur (yellah alurnya aja belon buat buaakakakkakak ga lah bohong)

pairingnya banyak ya? ha. ga berarti romance yo../ buak :v

ada OC. iya. aku OC nya :v semoga ga muntah kayak di warning tadi ya :v. no comment. nobacot

so?

Lanjut or end? or delete?

 **Tabestry Syndrome :** Kecenderungan dapet ide yang melimpah untuk membuat berbagai macam FF, tapi gak ada satupun yang selesai. Syndrome ini kayaknya paling merajalela di kalangan penulis deh ya?

Sonja,

 **Kirigaya** Kyuu-chin


	2. Audition

_**Singkat cerita dari chapter sebelumnya…**_

 _Aida Riko, Momoi Satsuki, dan Kirigaya Kyuu adalah salah satu_ coach _di 48–sebuah idol_ _ **group**_ _terkenal sampai seluruh dunia–. Mereka berencana membuat_ _ **brand new 48 idol group**_ _yang berisi laki-laki. Mencoba membawa grup ini melejit karena ketampanan mereka, dan juga sebagai asupan WOTA perempuan. Dapatkah ketiga sahabat itu melakukan pekerjaan se-menyusahkan ini? Dan bisakah orang-orang itu saling bekerja sama?_

* * *

 **.**

 **KNB 48**

A _**Kirigaya Kyuu**_ Fanfiction

 _ **Fujimaki Tadoshiki**_

 _ **48**_

 **(Aka** / **Kuro** ; **Ao** / **Kaga** ; **Mido** / **Taka** ; **Mura** / **Himu** ; **Kasa** / **Kise** ; **Kiyo** / **Hyuu)**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini akan _–_ pasti _–_ menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk ke-tiga orang ini.

"Ruanganya sudah siap belum?!" teriak perempuan ber-surai _ebony_ yang berkacak pinggang _–_ kesal.

"Sebentar! Sedang di cek _lighting_ nya!" teriak salah satu _crew_ yang tampak kewalahan.

"Ck, cuman kerja segini aja udah capek gitu." –Aida Riko, memilih duduk dan memperhatikan pekerjaan 'lelet' _crew_ daripada marah-marah terus. _Good choise._

"Aku akan mengirimkan E- _mail_ pada mereka." –Perempuan bersurai hitam legam yang di kuncir kuda dan berkaca mata mengambil _smart phone_ miliknya dan duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

* * *

 _ **From**_ _: Kirigaya Kyuu_

 _ **To**_ _: [Tagged 10 contact(s)]_

 _ **Subject**_ _: Audisi_

 _Konnichiwa! Minna-san! Hari ini adalah audisinya! Pukul satu ini di harap sudah sampai di 48 Building's ya! Jangan telat lho~ nanti di makan Riko ehehe!_

 _ **-**_ _Sent, 11.30; From, Tokyo_ _ **-**_

* * *

"Yap, sudah terkirim. Kita tinggal tunggu ruangan dan Sats yang entah ada di mana"

"Haah…" Riko menghela nafas panjang "…sepertinya aku tidak bisa berharap banyak pada orang-orang itu"

Kyuu yang mendengar kalimat dari sahabatnya langsung bangun dari duduknya dan siap-siap mengomel "Apa-apaan Ri? Mereka **pasti** menjadi idol grup 48 terbeken sepanjang masa! Jangan ragu pada pilihan Sats! Dia tidak pernah salah dalam penilaian!"

' _belum…_ ' batin Riko "Iya-iya maaf. Hanya saja, melihat tabiat mereka…aku jadi tidak yakin…"

Tangan Kyuu menyentuh pundak Riko pelan "Hey, jika itu yang kau risaukan…kan Ri bisa memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' pada mereka. Iya kan?" usulnya. Ide yang buruk Kyuu…kau mau membuat member baru mu menyesal melihat _manager_ sekaligus _coach_ nya yang garang minta ampun, hah?

Riko nyengir kuda mendengar usulan Kyuu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu. Mereka bertiga tengah berdiskusi di dalam ruang yang telah di sediakan mengenai audisi yang akan di mulai tiga puluh menit lagi.

Sedangkan di luar ruangan itu, sudah berkumpul dua belas orang. Tunggu. Kok dua belas? Dan, kok datengnya lebih cepet?

Kepala merah-hitam, merah, kuning, hijau, biru muda, biru tua, ungu, coklat, coklat, hitam, hitam, dan hitam duduk melingkar di _lounge_ tempat menunggu. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Sampai seorang lelaki cebol ber kepala merah membuka suara.

"Aku Akashi Seijuro. Mari kita berkenalan" ajaknya. Eh, kenapa lebih mirip nyuruh ya?

"Aomine Daiki… _hoaammm_ " –yang ngomong sambil nguap.

"Kise Ryota- _ssu_!" –yang mukanya sok manis.

"Midorima Shintaro- _nanodayo_ " –yang ngomong sambil ngebenerin kacamatanya. Padahal merosot aja enggak. Lihat aja hidungnya yang mancung itu.

" _munch…_ Murasakibara… _munch_ …Atsushi" –yang ngomong sambil nyemil. Bikin orang ngiler aja. Bagi-bagi kek. _Eh_?

Lima orang itu duduk bersebelahan, dan agak sedikit mengambil jarak dengan tujuh orang lainnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" –yang mukanya datar sedatar papan. Dari sudut matanya, bisa dipastikan kalau Akashi melirik kearahnya.

"Gue Kagami Taiga" Aomine yang awalnya sedang nguap, langsung ditelan–lagi–mendengar suara yang begitu seksi(?) di telinganya.

"Aku Kiyoshi Teppei, dan temanku Hyuuga Junpei. Kami kesini atas rekomendasi Kuroko." Jelas lelaki bersurai coklat.

"Lebih tepatnya, paksaan" tambah Hyuuga. Kiyoshi hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal" –yang melemparkan senyuman dewa keseluruh orang disini. Orang-orang itu yang melihatnya langsung merasa sedang disurga dengan _background_ langit berawan. Sedangkan Kagami yang melihat Himuro membatin. ' _Aniki mitai_ …'

"Takao Kazunari _desu~~"_ –yang ikut-ikutan sok manis kayak Kise. Dia melirik ke arah Midorima. Namun sayang seribu mantan. Midorima malah buang muka. Sombong nian nih anak.

"Wakamatsu Yukio, seorang WOTA" –orang terakhir di _lounge_ mereka. Mendengar kata 'WOTA' ke-sebelas orang itu bingung sebingung bingungnya. _Whats the fu**ing is WOTA?_ Batin mereka. Yah, namanya juga laki-laki macho. Mana tahu WOTA. Tapi Kise malah loncat-loncat seneng denger suara imut(?) Kasamatsu dan nyengir-nyengir kearahnya.

Derapan langkah kaki seorang _waifu(?)_ seksi terdengar di telinga mereka semua. "Ah! _Minna_! _Konnichiwa_! Lho, kok datengnya lebih cepat?" tanya wanita itu–Momoi Satsuki.

" _Konnichiwa_ …" jawab mereka semua bersamaan.

"Yosh, udah lengkap semua 'kan? Mari menuju ke ruang audisi!" Momoi melemparkan tinjunya ke atas, dan dilanjutkan dengan, "OOOOOUUUUUUU!" teriakan mereka para peserta yang bodoh.

"Oi! Ri- _chan_! Kyuu- _chan_!" Momoi melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua sahabat.

"Oi! _Wha_? Kok mereka udah masuk aja sih? Kan belum waktunya?" tanya Kyuu mewakilkan Riko.

"Ehehehe, habisnya mereka semua sudah disini. Kan kasihan kalo nunggu setengah jam. Semua persiapan juga sudah selesaikan?" perempuan ber-surai _baby pink_ a.k.a _bubble gum_ itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Riko.

"Yosh! _Minna, konnichiwa._ Silahkan kalian semua berdiri di sana" Riko menunjuk panggung kecil-kecilan di depannya. Mereka ber dua belas langsung naik mengikuti instruksi juri. Enam di depan–yang pendek–dan enam lainnya di belakang–yang tinggi–.

"Mari kita perkenalkan diri masing-masing. Aku Aida Riko. Manager dan _coach_ kalian–jika terpilih" ujarnya. Lah. Kan emang dari awal udah kepilih kan? Apa itu cuman gertakan semata? Apa itu hanya alat pembangkit semangat? Apa itu– okay. Cukup.

"Aku Kirigaya Kyuu! Pelatih koreografi kalian! _Yoroshiku ne_!" Kyuu tersenyum tulus kearah mereka semua.

Dan _suika-chan_ bangkit. "Momoi Satsuki _desu~_! Pelatih _vocal_ kalian! _Yo-ro-shi-ku_ _ne_!" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menggoda, bahasa kerennya.

"Yosh, giliran kalian! Di mulai dari kamu. Nama, umur, nomor telepon, alamat rumah, golongan darah, pin bb–" "Oi Ri! Kelebihan" bisik Kyuu. Riko langsung ingat umur dan diam.

Momoi menunjuk Akashi–yang karena pendek kebagian di depan–.

"Akashi Seijuro, 21 tahun. Pemain _shogi_ "

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 21 tahun. Guru TK _part time_ "

"Takao Kazunari _desu_ ~, 21 tahun juga! Aku _barista_ di moonbucks!"

"Kise Ryota- _ssu_! Umur yang sama- _ssu_! Model! Taukan?" narsis. Narsis banget. ' _kita aja ga pernah ngeliat muka ente di majalah_ ' batin mereka semua sama.

"Kasamatsu Yukio, 23 tahun. Seorang WOTA" jelasnya.

Momoi tesenyum kagum "Wah ada WOTA! Tandanya kalo soal lagu udah ga susah lagi dong ya?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil Kasamatsu.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya, 23 tahun. _Yoroshiku minna._ Ah, aku _Pâtisserie_ di toko ayahku" Himuro tersenyum bak malaikat. Meski poni menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, senyuman itu tidak ketutupan poni sama sekali. 14 orang yang lain cengok ngeliat _halo_ malaikat imajiner di atas kepala Himuro.

Semua bagian depan sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Sekarang, giliran orang-orang di bagian belakang.

"Aomine Daiki, 22 tahun. Pemain basket. _Hooaamm_ "

"Kagami Taiga, 22 tahun. Pemain basket–juga." Aomine menelan gas yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya. Pemain basket juga? Wah.

"Lo bisa main basket?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah ngesok.

"Hm? Nantangin lo?" balas Kagami gak kalah ngesok.

"Ayo _one-on-one_ sama gue sekarang!"

"Ayo! Siapa ta–" " _Omae tachi…"_ kalimat Kagami terpustus. Mereka semua dapat mendengar bahkan meraskan hawa menyeramkan dari depan Aomine. Yap. Akashi yang merasa kebisingan, kesal.

" _S-suman!_ " dan mereka berdua langsung kicep. Bahkan para _coach_ juga langsung kicep.

"Er…giliranku ya? Aku Kiyoshi Teppei. Maaf main langsung datang. Kami berdua di rekomendasikan Kuroko untuk ikut. Hehehe, ah _sou_! Kami berdua 24 tahun" Kiyoshi melirik ke Hyuuga.

"Hm, benar apa kata Kiyoshi. Aku Hyuuga Junpei 24 tahun. Kami punya bengkel kecil di dekat rumah Kiyoshi" jelasnya.

Lelaki ber-surai hijau lumut ini membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang tidak turun se sentipun dari hidung **mancung** (UDAH TUH GW BOLD!) nya. "Midorima Shintaro, 24 tahun– _nodayo_. Aku sukarelawan di rumah sakit sekitar yang membutuhkan doker– _nanodayo_ "

'– _nanodayo?_ ' batin mereka semua bersamaan minus Akashi, Kise, Aomine, dan lelaki titan ini.

" _munch_ …kalau aku… _munch_ …Murasakibara… _munch munch_ …Atsushi, 23 tahun _munch_ …suka _Maibou_!" dan mereka semua _sweatdrop_ ditempat melihat titan ungu ini.

"Ahahaha, semuanya sudah saling berkenalan kan? Oh! Hyuuga- _kun_ , Kiyoshi- _kun_ , kalian boleh ikut audisi ini kok." Jelas Riko.

"Yeay! Mari kita mulai audisinya! Dimulai dari…" semua orang menunggu kata-kata Kyuu "Tes bernyanyi!"

"Yap, betul kata Kyuu- _chan_. Untuk lagu, bebas. Yang pasti kita akan menilai suara kalian! _Uhm…_ " Momoi mengecek kertas di depannya. "…bisa mulai dari Akashi- _kun_? Kau sepertinya hebat, jadi dimulai darimu dulu ya!" ujarnya senang. Akashi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

" _Aittakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Yes! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Yes! Kimi ni…_ " udah. Iya udah. Segitu doang. Akashi cuman nyanyi satu bait.

"Wah! Meski cuman satu bait, suara kamu bagus ya! Gerakannya juga bagus, padahal ini belum nyanyi pake gerakan." Komentar Momoi.

"Aku setuju sama Sats!" Kyuu mengancungkan jempol. ' _yah, dari mukanya juga cakep lah_ '

"Hm…95!" dan _standing appalauze(?)_ dari para member lainnya terdengar sampai merauke.

"Dan… siapa selanjutnya?"

"Aku- _ssu_! Aku- _ssu_!" _nggggg…_ suara cempreng.

"Ah, Ki- _kun_! Okay! Silahkan!"

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are_ " dan semua _jawdrop_ di tempat. Gak salah tuh? Udah 21 tahun lagunya masih…ya…errr… _well_ , itu bukan _problem_ sih.

"Hyaaa! Lagu anak-anak! Suara Ki- _kun_ pas baget sama lagunya! _Kakkoi!_ " Momoi tepuk tangan histeris. Yah, emang sih, pas sama suaranya,

"Mukanya juga pas. Harusnya dia buat album lagu anak-anak! Ehehe" canda–atau emang beneran–Kyuu.

"Yosh, 89!" yang lain bertepuk tangan.

"Heeeee, tanggung 0,1- _ssu_! Ah ga papa deh" rengeknya gak jadi.

Badan titan lainnya naik ke atas panggung. "Err…aku dan Hyuuga boleh nyanyi bersama?"

"Ehm… Boleh-boleh" Riko memberi keputusan.

"Yosh, ayo Hyuuga!"

"Se'no. _Daisuki da, kimi ga daisuki da. Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru. Daisuki da, zutto daisuki da._ _koe no kagiri sakebou. Daisuki da, kimi ga daisuki da. Iki ga kurushiku naru yo. Shimatte okenai, oogoe daimond_ ~!" satu detik. Dua detik.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAA" Momoi dan member lainnya sibuk histeris. Gerakan-gerakannya kelihatan begitu alami. Suara merekapun enak di dengar. _Sugoi_!

" _S-U-G-O-I!_ " Teriak Momoi dan Kyuu bersamaan.

"Yosh, _kimetta_. 98!" dan suara tepuk tangan semakin ricuh." _Ehem_ , selanjutnya?"

"Yah! Kalo boleh nyanyi bareng, gue nyanyi sama Kuroko aja deh! Mau gak Kuroko?" tanya Kagami pada partnernya.

"Hum, boleh juga. Lagu ini ya" dan mereka berbisik sambil naik ke atas panggung.

Kuroko mengangguk " _Shoudou ga atte! Usoppachi ni idonde. Boku to kimi to ga, shunjinkou love song!_ Langsung menuju reff!" urgh, di tengah-tengah lagu ada pengrecok a.k.a Kagami.

Mereka berdua muter-muter di panggung kayak komedi puter. Eh. _Ballerina_ maksudnya " _hengen jizai no, Majikaru sutaa. Idai naru manneri datte ii janai? Ito mero aosa o, mada michinu kokoro naraba. Zenbu ager ze_ " mereka saling berhadapan sok drama " _kimi ni chikau_ "

"Woah… _sugoi na_ …mirip pasangan suami istri ya?"

 **Jleb!**

Ucapan Momoi barusan membuat Kagami dan Kuroko serasa ngenes. Udah nyanyi bagus-bagus, komentarnya malah kayak begitu.

"Bagiku ini _team_ yang bagus. Kalau semuanya kayak gini, lebih bagus lagi!" Kuroko dan Kagami dengan gusar bergerak turun dari panggung. Beh, jurinya katarak kali ya? Udah bagus-bagus juga komentarnya malah begitu.

"Yosh! 90!" nambah ngenes deh.

Seorang lelaki berbadan kecil naik ke atas panggung. Seorang WOTA. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan,"Selanjutnya aku ya?" Kasamatsu tersenyum tipis.

"Okay, silahkan" Kyuu mempersilahkan.

" _Ehem_." Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya " _I want you!_ _I need you!_ _I love_ _you!_ _Atama no naka_ _._ _Gangan natteru music_ _,_ _Hebii rooteeshon_ _!_ " Dia memutarkan badannya 360 derajat. Dan selesai. Hanya sepenggal lagu yang di nyanyikannya. Sama seperti Akashi.

Meski begitu, suaranya enak di dengar.

"Sudah? Segitu doang?" Aomine meluncurkan suara sombongnya.

"Iya. Terus?" _uh-oh_. Jangan berantem _please_.

" _Kantoku_! Cepat beri dia nilai! Gue–aku mau nyanyi!"

Riko yang tengah terdiam menonton sinetron dadakan satu detik itu terhenyak. "Ah? Eh, eh iya! Err…85!" teriaknya lantang. Kasamatsu mendelik ke arah Aomine. Seperti menantangnya.

" _Hmph! Misete yaru!_ " "Yo. Gue mau nge- _rap_ " ga ada yang nanya, bahkan ga ada yang mau tahu weh.

" _Hontou wa shitteru, hontou no koto wo. Dare yori doryoku shteru sugata. Mienai furi shite nno wa. Wakatteru nda wakatteru nda, dakedo…"_ dan lagu baru saja akan memasuki tahap _rap_ ,

"… _Dou ni mo kou ni mo nan nai kara toka nanto kakan toka itte. Minna mo jibun mo jibun mo jibun mo jouzo ni damakurashite. Ittai zettai boku wa, nani wo hokoreru darou. Ano hi no boku wa, boku wo warau kana. Motto, sora wa aoi hazu sa. Now, start it right away!_ " bagian _rap_ selesai dengan dramatik.

"Haahh…" Aomine menghela nafas.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"GILAAKKKKKK! ANJEEEEERRRR!" beberapa teriakan seperti itu terdengar di dalam ruangan audisi. Bahkan tepukan tangan yang menggema juga terdengar. Dan dengan ini, Kasamatsu menerima kekalahannya.

"HAHAAHAHA. YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN GUE HANYA GUE SEORANG! HAHAHAHA!"

 **Krik, krik, krik**

Err, perasaan aja atau tadi ada jangkrik lewat? Dan, _wait_. Kenapa langsung pada sunyi?

"Ah, Dai- _chan_! Itu keren banget lho!" ' _Dai-chan_?' Aomine membatin.

"Ya! Aku juga setuju–" "Kalo gitu doang gue juga bisa keleus" celetuk Kagami memotong. Beh. Mau berantem lagi.

"APA LU? MAU BERANTEM HAH?"

"AYOK! SIAPA TAKU–"

"KALIAN BERDUA! DENGARKAN OMONGANKU DULU BISA GAK SIH?! BOLOT BANGET DAH AH!" _uh-oh_. Kyuu ngambek. _Uh-oh_.

"Wayoloh, wayoloh, ayoloh Kagami! Ayoloh Aomine!" goda Takao, Kise dan Kuroko.

AoKaga(lho) mendengus"BERISIK!"

"AKAN KU LANJUTKAN YA…" Kyuu mengambil nafas panjang "… _tashikani, rap_ Aomine- _kun_ itu bagus. Tapi ngeliat akhlak (ceilah akhlak) kau yang kayak gitu. Aku gak yakin deh"

Aomine _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Kasamatsu menyeringai.

"Yosh, 85,1"

 **BAH.**

"Apa-apaan itu?!" teriak Kasamatsu tidak terima.

"DIAM KALIAN! KITA LANJUTKAN INI SAMPAI SELESAI!"

 **Sunyi…**

"Terima kasih. Nah sekarang, sisa empat orang. Bagaimana kalau bareng-bareng aja?" mereka semua memandang Kyuu takut-takut kucing(?). 'galak juga nih orang' gitu mungkin pikir mereka.

"Baiklah, _Kyuu-chin_ , kami nanyi berempat. Biar cepet selesai dan aku bisa makan _maibo_ ku" semua orang _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dan, apa itu Kyuu- _chin_? Chin maksudnya bencong gitu? Eh itumah Cyin yah (:v).

"Satu, dua, tiga!" ancang-ancang lagu di mulai. Takao, Midorima, Himuro dan Murasakibara bersiap-siap bernyanyi. " _balon ku ada lima_ " semua orang terjungkang dari duduknya.

" _Rupa-rupa warnanya. Merah, kuning, kelabu. Merah muda dan biru. Meletus balon hijau! DOR!"_ Takao pura-pura menembak Midorima. Dan yang di tembak hanya bisa mendengus.

" _hatiku sangat kacau. Balonku sisa lima. Rupa-rupa warnanya_ " selesai. Tunggu. Tunggu. Lho kok liriknya keganti?

"Wah, keren juga. Kok bisa singkron rame-rame sih?" kali ini Kyuu memasang wajah tersenyum. Ke-empat orang itu melupakan rasa takutnya.

"Suara kalian juga pas banget." Tambah Momoi.

"Yosha! 95,1!" Riko. Serius deh.

"YEEAYYY! Shin- _chan_ lihat nilai kita tinggi!" _wait_. Shin- _chan_?

"Hey, masih ada audisi menari lho"

Dan semua _jawsdrop_ di tempat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat ya! Kalian semua di terima!" ucap Momoi, Kyuu dan Riko bersamaan.

Yang lainnya? Hanya tertunduk lesu. Audisi menari itu sangat menyusahkan. Karena apa? Juri intinya adalah Kyuu. _Maygat_.

"Nah, besok kalian kesini lagi ya! Bawa pakaian dan barang-barang seperlunya! Ah! Jam sembilan pagi okay?" Riko memberi pengumuman sebelum bubar.

"Okay…" jawab mereka lesu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya, 48 Building**_

"Yoshi! Semua sudah berkumpul?!" teriak Aida Riko ceria.

"Sudah!" jawab mereka serentak. Kenapa bisa serentak? Yah, sebenarnya tadi ga se kompak ini. Mungkin karena sedikit ' _pelajaran_ ' dari Riko kali ya?

"Ayo naik ke dalam mobil!"

Selama perjalanan, mereka semua sibuk sendiri.

Akashi yang mulai PDKT sama Kuroko.

Aomine berantem nge- _rap_ sama Kagami.

Kise yang ngisengin Kasamatsu.

Takao yang neriakin 'Shin _-chan_ ' terus saat Midorima mencoba tidur.

Himuro yang menawarkan _jelly beans_ dari Amerika kepada Murasakibara.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga mengobrol bersama Aida Riko– _kantoku_.

Sedangkan Kyuu dan Momoi, sedang memikirkan satu 'tugas' yang belum selesai dalam perekrutan ini.

.

.

" _Youkoso…48 training house e_ " ucap Riko, Kyuu dan Momoi.

Ke dua belas orang yang baru keluar dari mini bus itu berdecak kagum. Tempat tinggal mereka sekarang seperti cottage–emang cottage sih kayaknya–terbuat dari kayu.

Tempatnya juga adem, dekat hutan kecil, dan juga dekat kota. Tempatnya fleksibel.

"Ayo masuk! Jangan sungkan" ingat Momoi. Ya, bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi rumah mereka.

Para lelaki tamvan itu memasuki rumah lebih dalam–sambil menggeret koper–.

"Nah kalian duduk dulu di sini, Ri mau ngumumin pembagian tempat tidur" jelas Kyuu, sambil meletakan kopernya di dekat dinding.

"Yosh!" kenapa _kantoku_ kita suka sekali bilang yosh? "Satu kamar berisi dua orang. Nah, untuk menentukannya, ada caranya!" ucapnya sok misterius.

Mata-mata para dua belas laki-laki guanteng ini di tutupi selendang berwarna hitam, supaya tidak dapat melihat.

"Nah, kalau kalian harus mencari satu orang! Kalau sudah, dipeluk! Er, maksudnya di tahan! Okay?" teriak Momoi.

"MULAI!" Riko juga ikut teriak. Kyuu, menatap DSLR-nya puas.

Mereka semua saling bertubrukan, mencari satu orang sesuai perintah Riko. Ah, khusus Midorima dan Hyuuga, setelah mata mereka di tutupi selendang, kaca mata di gantung kembali ke tempat semula. Jadi, yah begitu.

" _GOTCHA!"_

"Aku dapat"

"Aku tertangkap- _nodayo_ "

"Dapat- _ssu_!"

Riko menengak satu botol le mine**rale sampai se'ep.

"Yak! Buka selendang kalian!" titahnya.

Kyuu dalam posisi memotret. Momoi menyiapkan suaranya.

"Orang yang kalian tangkap adalah _room mate_ kalian!"

Hening.

Sunyi.

Jeda.

"APA?!" teriak mereka rame-rame bak sinetron, ataupun opera sabun.

"Nah kalau untuk kamar, kalian bebas pilih. Ada di lantai tiga! Latihan besok pagi! Sampai bertemu besok!" Kyuu mewakilkan Riko dan Satsuki untuk pamit undur diri–mengemas barang-barangnya.

Kagami menangkap Aomine.

Midorima di tangkap Takao.

Kise menangkap Kasamatsu.

Himuro tertabrak Murasakibara dan akhirnya tertangkap.

Kuroko tersandung gunting, dan terjatuh di pelukan Akashi.

Kiyoshi mencium bau Hyuuga dan menangkapnya.

Itulah skenarionya.

Nasib. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.

Atau mungkin mereka dari awal sudah saling incar.

Yah, sabar-sabar aja deh!

"Ayo kita ke atas" titah Akashi menutup chapter gaje kali ini.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hai hai hai hai hai! ^3^/ #ledakinkonfeti

AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE FIKSI LAGI HAHAHHAHAHHAHA. aku memilik KNB48 :v

GIMANA? MENGECEWAKAN BUKAN?

ha :v

aku ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, yah u know lah, ay em author no chot chot. :3

TAPI AKU HARUS HIATUS SATU MINGGU. baca sih masih ya. tapi buat update...hiatus :v

aku ujian. harus ngapalin contekan #lho. :v

 **Daftar lagu yang Kyuu pake di chapter ini:**

 **Akashi:** Aitakatta! AKB48

 **Kise:** Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

 **Kiyoshi & Hyuuga: **Oogoe Daimond! AKB48

 **Kuroko & Kagami: **Magical Star! Grandrodeo

 **Kasamatsu:** Heavy Rotation! AKB48

 **Aomine:** Start It Right Away! Hyadain

 **Himuro, Murasakibara, Takao, Midorima:** Balonku Ada Lima

Dah ya~

RnR please... aku pengen tau siapa yang berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic anak umur 13 tahun yang absurd ini! ^3^/

Peluk, Cium, Cubit,

 **Kirigaya Kyuu**

Ps: ini harusnya udh di update jam 5 sore. tapi karena kuota modem habis, harus melorot dari waktu yang sudah di tentukan :v. Tanoshimi iko ze! #apalah :v

Pps: aku mengganti sesuatu di sini. ada yang nyadar? (di cerita ini :v)

Ppps: pengen buat fic RiEren :v fandom sebelah :v #curcol


End file.
